Matt
by Uncle Sam's Boot
Summary: You can probably guess. Holt Reunion fic. I know that I'm a little late finishing this but..yeah I will.


"Oh crap, yippee, let's go have fun crashing into this planet."

Pidge wished it was possible for stuff to go right for once. First her brother disappeared on a mission to Kerberos. Then this happened. While out on a patrol she was caught off guard by a Galra cruiser while she was dozing. So now she and Green were plummeting down to the planet below while Galra fighters came after them. At least she had sent a distress signal off before she was blown out of the sky by the ion cannon.

The landing was hard. When Pidge woke up it was dark, and she was sure she had landed on the day side of the planet. She tried to move but almost blacked out when she tried to move her right arm.

"Hello? Anyone home?" There was a knock on the outside of the lion.

"Yes, now go away or I'll do it for you."

''You sure? You sound like you're in pain."

'Why can't he just go away,' Pidge thought. "Fine, I'll let you in" The hatch on top of the lion's head popped open, and a human face showed through it.

"Looks like you dislocated your shoulder."

Pidge just stared at the man.

"What? Oh, let me guess you weren't expecting to find another human?"

Pidge nodded and tried to move again without moving her right arm but failed miserably.

"Stop moving, you're going to make it hurt worse when I get down there to relocate it." The stranger dropped down into the cockpit and almost fell over because of the slant. He grabbed Pidge, careful not to move her shoulder, and got her out of the lion with Pidge only crying out once when her arm bounced against the side of the hatch.

"I am not going to lie to ya, this is going to hurt." He grabbed Pidge's wrist and started pulling straight out, and Pidge gasped in pain. He increased the force and there was a clunk, and Pidge cried out.

"There that should do it. You should not feel much pain anymore, but I'm going to make a splint for it. You should stay in it for a day at least."

"Thanks. Now do you have a name?"

"Liam, you?"

"Pidge. Do you know what's around here?"

Liam nodded and pointed to his right. "Over there is a Galra prison camp. I was planning on getting a friend of mine out of there, but I'm going to camp here tonight so I can watch over you"

"Ok, do you want me to help you with the camp? I have reasons to hate the galra as well."

"Sure, but you're not going anywhere until you heal fully."

"How were you planning on getting in the camp?"

"Well, I was planning on using my gun at two miles and have some target practice."

"That would work but what am I going to do?"

Liam thought a moment. "Well you could go and be sneaky while provide over watch instead which would probably be better in any event. So, can this lion of yours fly or do we need to do some repairs?"

"Repairs." Pidge felt the lion's pain through their link, wishing she could do something for her friend and protector. Her thoughts wandered over to if the rest of the team got her distress signal. She knew it would take at least three days to get out this far, two and ¾ if Keith came with Red.

"Well, I'm turning in, wake me if you want anything." With that Liam turned over and promptly started sleeping.

Pidge then decided that she wanted a look at the camp and got up and slowly made her way across the campsite in the direction Liam had gestured to.

After a half hour walking she came to a ridge overlooking what could be a Galra prison camp. Her helmet zoomed in on the yard, and she saw a variety of species from humanoids to floating octopuses. Then one prisoner caught her attention. He looked human from the back with tan skin and caramel colored hair like her own. She watched him walk to a corner in the yard and slump down against the wall. As he sat down she saw his face.

"Matt," she gasped. A galra soldier walked over and said something to Matt, and he didn't get a reaction. The galra repeated what he had said and still no reaction. He grabbed Matt by the forearm, and Matt screamed like he was in pain and tried to get away from the galra to no avail. He was dragged across the yard screaming to a building and was shoved inside. Pidge hurried back to the campsite.

When she got back to Liam, she woke him.

"What do you want?"

"I saw my brother at that camp."

Liam's eyes snapped open at those words. "You went and got a look, I understand that, but you saw your brother?"

"Yes, and I'm not leaving without him." Pidge wished her arm was healed and Green wasn't so damaged so she could go get Matt now.

"We'll get him out when we get my friend. We can go in tomorrow night."

"Why not in the morning?"

"Because at night you can go in easier and I have an infrared scope for my railgun so I can hit stuff at night."

"Ok. I'm going to try sleep now."

Liam nodded and turned back over pulling his blanket back up to his chin.

Pidge woke up to Liam nudging her shoulder. "Wake up, it's almost noon on this planet."

"Ugh, I am not a morning person."

"I just said it was almost noon on this planet."

"I'm not a getting out of bed person then."

"Anyway, here have some of this. And you can take the splint off now your arm should be ok. There doesn't appear to be any damage to your tendons or muscles." He handed her a packet that said MRE on the side.

"Yippee, meals ready to eat…"

The two sat down and ate their meals, talking about how they would get into the galra camp.

"Here, I want you to take this to my friend", he said as he handed Pidge a belt and a rail pistol, "and here are some ear pieces so they can hear me talking." He handed her two small ear pieces.

"Ok, so it's get in, get Matt and your friend, and get out undetected, right?"

"Yeah pretty much, and my friend is really my sister. Her name is Sarah."

"Oh, well she should be able to help get out if we run into trouble, right?"

"Yeah, give her that gun and you can just walk behind her while she shoots anything in front of her and I shoot anything be hide you", Liam explained," and you can deal with anything we miss if it gets close."

Pidge nodded thinking that the pistol she was to give to Sarah had a range of about 1000 feet.

123456

Later that day when the sun was setting they started walking toward the ridge Pidge was on last night.

"This is where ill provide overwatch from", he said as he grabbed his rail rifle off his back. This was no little thing ether. Its overall length was almost 7 feet. The barrel was almost 5 and a half feet. The rest of it was power storage and the stock.

"That's a big gun", Pidge was looking at the rifle like she didn't want to go down to the camp and would rather trade places with Liam.

"Aye, it is. Now just go up to the wall jetpack over it and find out where they are keeping Sarah and Matt, get to their cells and get them out. Find Sarah first, she can help get Matt out."

Pidge nodded and started down the cliff. She made it across the open ground between the camp and the cliff. She made a jetpack-assisted jump over the wall. She made her way to the center building that she assumed was the control center judging by the size and shape.

She got in and made her way to the center of the building and found herself facing some imposing purple doors. She hacked into the control panel beside them, and they opened with a hiss. There was no one in the room witch she was glad for because she doubted what Liam said about his rifle.

Pidge hacked into the mainframe and found Matt and Sarah. The galra made it easy for her by putting them in the same cell.

She ran into no guards as she made her way to the cell. She once again hacked the access panel and the door opened. Inside where two figures. One was tall with black hair like Liam's but longer, with the same pricing blue eyes. The other was slightly taller than Pidge with caramel colored hair, and brown eyes.

"Matt, Sarah I'm here to get you out." Pidge handed the belt and handgun that Liam had given her to Sarah as she walked past to Matt.

Except Matt kept moving away from her. Pidge had a mix of emotion in her as he continued to slide away. Confusion, sadness, and some anger mixed in when she thought that Matt saw her as an enemy.

"Hold on, who are you and where did you get my gun?", Sarah had a soothing voice but a commanding one.

"I got your gun from your brother who is watching us with an infrared scope right now and my name is Pidge.", Pidge once again tried to approach Matt when Sarah laid a firm hand on her shoulder.

"The galra have been doing stuff to him, I assume you can guess what, but he won't let anyone approach him but me for some reason.", Pidge realized she should have thought of this when she was angry with Matt. She felt some sympathy for him when she rembered the prisoners they had freed last year, most of them had been tortured at one point or another and most has PTSD.

"Pidge, give her the communicator.", Liam's voice came over the communicator overlaid with static.

"Oh, right. Here if Matt won't let me approach him give him this.", Pidge handed over the ear pieces, "Liam, anyone coming our way?"

"Yes, go hide and project a hologram of the door." Pidge quickly did as Liam instructed. She heard the sentry's footsteps through the hologram as it walked passed.

"Liam, it's so good to hear your voice again." Sarah sounded like she had been here awhile.

"Yours too, but time for hugs and kisses later. Pidge, coast is clear, let Sarah lead."

Sarah walked out of the cell pulling Matt behind her, with Pidge bringing up the rear. They walked out of the building the way Pidge came in, making it to the yard.

They were halfway through the yard when everything went wrong.

"Stop! Prisoners escaping!" Pidge heard the cry from a guard behind them coming out of the command center. She then heard a whistling when the guards head exploded sending his brains on the door behind him. Pidge gaped at the sight of the headless galran, feeling slightly sick at sight.

"Shite, guys run for the wall I'm going loud." Liam talked quickly and urgently.

"Nice shot, Liam" Sarah complemented as she stared running as laser fire started missing them.

Pidge started to overtake Matt and started pushing him along to help when she felt a hot pain in her leg. She fell as her leg gave out beneath her.

Matt saw his sister fall and cry out and pain, and it got through the haze in his mind.

"Katie!", Matt cried out starting to turn back to help when Pidge deterred him.

"No, go leave me!" Pidge took off her jetpack and threw it to Sarah, who caught it and started putting it on until she saw Matt starting to run for Pidge. She grabbed the collar of his shirt with one hand and finished buckling on the jetpack with the other.

Matt was trying to get out of Sarah's grip but failed miserably. She dragged him the rest of the way to the wall and held him in a tight hug as she used the jetpack to get them over the wall. After they were over she continued to use the jetpack in a series of long low jumps that took them 50 feet every time she jumped back up.

When she made it to the cliff where she saw Liam's shots coming from, she saw Liam stand up and call to her.

"This way!"

The group ran back towards the Green Lion, reaching it took a couple minutes of running through the forest. When they reached the lion, it lowered its head and let them in.

Liam placed his hand on the wall of the cabin. "I know you probably can't hear but Pidge got captured. We all would have been captured if we had stayed behind. Can you give us a ride?" The lion roared and took off for the stars sending a distress signal to the castle calling for a wormhole.


End file.
